De Cuando No Recuerdas Nada
by MoonAssasyn
Summary: Mi primer fic publicado!Bueno... casi, jeje XD. Espero lo disfruten. Un pequeño OS, para reirse con Himeko. Entren y lean XD


Kannazuki no Miko

One-shot

esta es una historia que se me ocurrió con la inspiración de las 3 de la mañana XD, de seguro muchos la conocen. Es mi primer intento de algo de comedia, espero que les agrade :D

Disclaimer: Kannazuki no Miko no pertenece ni pretendo ningún tipo de lucro con está publicación. Sólo busco distraerles un poco.

(-) Mis comentarios XD

"-" Pensamientos o comentarios/respuestas de Himeko.

(Se recomienda escuchar las canciones).

DE CUANDO NO RECUERDAS NADA

Estaba realmente cansada… toda la noche pasada llorando… despertar para seguir llorando. El típico y largo maratón de comedias románticas junto con el bol lleno de helado con galletas, con el pijama menos sexy y más remandado con el cobertor más calentito y más cursi en el sillón más cómodo… y más galletas con palomitas y crema batida en mousse… "y no te olvides de los chocolates"… oh, claro… lo siento. Y los Chocolates; con bombón, con más galletas, envinados, con menta, "…hey, esos no me gustan ¿vas a contarlo bien o lo hago yo?" ejem, ejem. Chocolates; con bombón, con más galletas, envinados, SIN menta… (¿contenta? ¬-¬) y así podría continuar con una larga lista de diversas golosinas, pero esto no es una guía de dulces, sino la historia de una chica que no supo ver que "su" chico era un idiota ególatra y patán. "Gracias por recordármelo…" y se hundió más en el sillón, abrazando el bol y subiendo el volumen a "El diario de Bridget Jones", en un viernes por la noche. Así siguió durante toda la película hasta casi el final cuando las palabras de Bridget a Daniel "… sigo buscando algo más extraordinario que eso…" hicieron impacto en ella. "¡Por supuesto que sí!" se levantó aventando todo a su paso, creando un verdadero caos en la sala de su apartamento, y qué decir de su cabello. "¡No me importa! No pienso seguir así un minuto más… ¡ese idiota no tendrá nada más de mí!" y al dar un paso decidido para reafirmar sus palabras, cayó en un remolino de cobertor cursi, crema, palomitas y chocolates SIN menta…

- Está bien… pero primero una ducha – Se levantó con nuevos bríos saltando y bailando, decidida a cambiar su aburrida noche… y vida. "¡Hey! Mi vida NO es aburrida… sólo un poco rutinaria y común. Ok. Quizás, sólo quizás, sea un POCO aburrida ¬¬' ". Encendió la radio a todo volumen, mientras se contoneaba buscando una buena canción. "¡Esto es! ¡De eso hablo!" Ahora comenzó a cantar con un micrófono invisible, con voz dulce y viva. – AT FIRST, I WAS AFRAID, I WAS PETRIFIED. – Cantando con más ganas y sonriendo. Haciendo una coreografía improvisada. Con la mirada cambiada y la sonrisa salvaje.

I will survive (Frag.)

Gloria Gaynor

I KEPT THINKING, (SEGUÍA PENSANDO)

I COULD NEVER LIVE WITHOUT YOU BY MY SIDE. (QUE NUNCA PODRÍA VIVIR SIN TI A MI LADO)

BUT THEN I SPENT SO MANY NIGHTS (PERO LUEGO, PASÉ TANTAS NOCHES)

JUST THINKING HOW YOU´D DONE ME WRONG (SOLAMENTE PENSANDO EN CÓMO ME HABÍAS HERIDO)

AND I GREW STRONG! (Y ME VOLVÍ FUERTE)

I LEARNED HOW TO GET ALONG. (APRENDÍ A SOBRELLEVARLO)

I will survive (Frag.)

Gloria Gaynor

Caminó (bailó) el camino a la ducha mientras iba quitándose el pijama poco sexy, aventando las prendas a donde sea, animada, abrió el agua y la dejó caer sin dejar de cantar, mientras llamaba con el celular a su amiga, dejando el alta voz y metiéndose ya al agua caliente y vigorizante, con la música aún sonando de fondo. Aunque ahora ya era otra canción.

BIP, BI- y sin terminar el segundo tono de llamada, contestaron.

- ¡HIMEKO! ¡HIMEKO! Apenas me enteré… ¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Es eso la ducha? ¡¿No estás pensando nada tonto, verdad? ¿HIMEKO? – La alterada, demandante y preocupada (histérica) voz de su amiga inundó el baño, callando la música.

- Tranquila, Mako… -

- ¡Himeko Kurusugawa! RESPONDE – y no le oía. La rubia tuvo que correr la puerta para que la oyeran. "Hace frío".

- Mako… Mako… -

- HI-ME-KO. ¿Por qué marcas y no contestas? –

- ¡Pues porque no me dejas hablar, Mako-chan! – le dijo ya un poco exasperada por el frío y los gritos.

- HIMEKO, HIMEKO ¿Cómo estás? – Suspiro aliviada.

- Estoy bien. Excelente. ¡Maravilloso! – le dijo con cara soñadora y los puños arriba, aunque al hacer eso su fisonomía se movió y reaccionó al frío. – AH –

-¿QUÉ? – incredulidad. Ese era el tono de la incredulidad, de quien escucha esperando oír algo y no creyendo lo que reciben sus oídos.

- En serio, Mako-chan. Estoy perfecta – (En serio que sí XD).

- Pero si Souma te engañaba con tu prima, y los encontraste ayer en… bueno, en tu cama – Ya estaba mucho más tranquila.

- Pero estoy BIEN, Mako-chan (¿Alguien sabe por qué a Himeko le encantaba repetir los nombres? =P) "Cállate ò.ó"-

- Entonces ¿Para qué me llamaste? (Uy, uno ya no puede llamar a los amigos…) – preguntó contrariada.

- Porque quiero que me acompañes al club nuevo – O.O (Cara de Mako).

- ¿En serio eres Himeko, no me mientes? – O.O

- Mako-chan… - ¬¬

- Ok, ok. Eres Himeko. Pero no puedo acompañarte hoy. ¿Vamos mañana? –

- Oh, cierto. Lo olvide. Mañana temprano tienes tu competencia – T-T – Tienes que descansar… -

- Lo siento mucho, Hime-chan – u_u

- No te preocupes. Iré sola – ^-^

- Está bien. Pero… ¿Qué te paso? – O.O

- Que Souma, no es el único que puede divertirse – Ya había terminado de bañarse y ahora se estaba cepillando su largo cabello, alistándose para lo que la noche le trajera.

- ¡Esa es la actitud! – Se quedo pensando – Aunque no pareces ser la misma. Así se hace, Himeko. ¡Ve por ellos! – Era justo lo que iba a hacer.

- ¡Por supuesto! Mañana te hablo, Mako-chan – (Y dale con los nombres…) – y suerte en tu competencia –

- Gracias – n_n – Nos vemos –

Ya estaba a las afueras de su apartamento, revisando que todo estuviera ya en su bolso. Iba matadora. Sandalias de tacón alto, ajustadas a sus piernas con cintas de satén negro entrecruzadas hasta la rodilla. Una falda blanca que empezaba ajustada a su cadera hasta debajo de los bien formados glúteos, donde empezaba a caer en ondas, en tres pliegues, con los bordes negros, apenas un poco sobre la rodilla. Una simple y llamativa blusa sin tirantes ni mangas roja, que dejaba ver la encantadora y sensual línea de su delicado ombligo. Pero que no se veía por el sencillo y discreto saco negro que le cubría. Un bolso de mano blanco completaba. Había dejado su cabello suelto, sólo sujeto con una diadema delgada y roja, después de desechar un millón de peinados. Y el rostro, era un ataque al corazón directo. Ni ella se reconocía. (jajaja, por eso no te divertías antes) "CALLATE ò/ó". Los labios rojos y un poco de sombra de violeta a negro, cuando apenas usaba gloss.

- Hey, Hime-chan, ¿A dónde vas tan guapa? – le llego una voz carrasposa desde atrás.

- Eh, pues con… con Souma – Se puso nerviosa – Sí, con Souma, Girochi-san – su vecino de al lado, con mezclilla y playera sin mangas.

- ¿No lo echaste ayer con todo y prima, preciosa? – le paso un brazo arrinconándola a la pared.

- Pues sí… pero vamos a platicar y ya tengo que irme, me está esperando – dijo un poco más confiada y zafándose rumbo a las escaleras.

- Nee, Hime-chan, ¡ten una cita conmigo y deja a ese idiota! – le alcanzó a decir antes de que se esfumara la rubia por la escalera. Mucho más rápida que el elevador.

- ¡Lo siento, Girochi-san! – Salió disparada al taxi que ya la aguardaba. Iba a comerse al mundo. Estaba decidida.

Circus

Britney Spears

There's only two types of people in the world (Hay sólo dos tipos de personas en el mundo)

The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe (Los que entretienen, y los que observan)

Well baby, I'm a put on a show kind of girl (Bueno cariño, te voy a mostrar una especie de chica)

Don't like the back seat, gotta be first (Que no le gusta el asiento trasero, tiene que ser primera)

I'm like the ring leader, I call the shots (Soy como el anillo dirigente, que yo llamo los disparos)

I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot (Soy como un petardo, lo hago caliente)

When I put on a show (Cuando me pongo en un espectáculo)

Era el centro de la pista. Y ella el centro de atención. Ya había bailado con todo hombre allí, sin preguntar apenas el nombre. Ya había bebido de todo, pero era tanta la adrenalina que no podían tirarla y seguía bailando. Contoneándose, seduciendo a todos con la mirada y sus manos recorriéndole. Incluso las mujeres la miraban, no en vano llevaba tan bien sus 28 primaveras, pero ella no les hacía ni caso. Quería un hombre fuerte y varonil, de portada de revista, y ahí había bastantes.

I feel the adraneline moving through my veins (Siento la adrenalina moviéndose en mis venas)

Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (Un reflector sobre mí y estoy lista para romper)

I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage (Soy como una artista intérprete, la pista de baile es mi escenario)

Better be ready, hope that you feel the same (Mejor estate listo, espero que sientas lo mismo)

All eyes in me in the center of a ring, (Todos los ojos en mí en el centro de un anillo)

Just like a circus (Como un circo)

When I quip that whip, everybody gonna trip, (Cuando saco ese látigo, todos van a viajar)

Just like a circus (Como un circo)

Don't stand there watching me, follow me, (No te quedes allí mirandome, sigueme)

Show me what you can do (Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer)

Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor, (Todos vamos, podemos hacer una pista de baile)

Just like a circus (Como un circo)

Tres, cuatro, cinco, seis canciones y no paraba, el siguiente. Cada hombre quiso seguirle el paso y no pudo. Ni ella sola se bastaba. Y había alguien en la barra, bebiendo tranquilamente, que no dejaba de mirarla, como un jardinero a su más bella flor.

There's only two types of guys out there (Hay sólo dos tipos de hombres allí afuera)

Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared (Los que salen conmigo, y los que están asustados)

So baby, I hope that you came prepared (Así que cariño, espero que hayas venido preparado)

I run a tight ship, so beware (Corro un apretado barco, así que prepárate)

I'm like the ring leader, I call the shots (Soy como el anillo dirigente, yo llamo los disparos)

I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot (Soy como un petardo, lo hago caliente)

When I put on a show (Cuando me pongo en un espectáculo)

Circus

Britney Spears

Más bebidas, la adrenalina y el alcohol en sus sistemas. Por fin. Un hombre fornido y cara de Adonis, casi tan intenso como ella. Bailando sensual y juntos, entre copa y copa. El anónimo bebedor aun mirándola como el paciente cazador. Ella estaba segurísima que aún podía caminar en línea recta, aunque quizá era su falta de equilibrio lo que le daba tanto ritmo. Pero al fin…"alguien extraordinario" (pero sólo por fuera) "eso no lo sabes ¬¬" (ni tú jajajaja) "muy graciosa" (Gracias, gracias).

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un suave "¿cuerpo?" (No. Colchón, caliente jijiji) "e-e" un suave y firme COLCHÓN, y las sabanas frescas muy cercanas a su piel. Estaba tan feliz en su burbuja, que no se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda y en una cama que no era la suya hasta que se estiró. "¿Dónde estoy?". La alcoba era un caos. Se levantó como resorte y sintió que la cabeza le giraba sobre el cuello. Miró alrededor y no encontró a nadie ni su bolsa, ni su ropa. Recordaba una pelea, alguien de cabello larguísimo. Y nada.

Salió de la amplia habitación para encontrarse un espacioso y lujoso pent house, todas las cortinas estaban corridas, dejando ver el Sol ya a lo alto, pero era el piso más alto por mucho, nadie podía verla, aún así iba arrastrando la sabana. Al llegar a la sala de estar había dos copas vacías y una botella vacía de whisky "Pero a mí nunca me ha gustado el whisky", ese lugar tenía el buen gusto de una mujer, con el sentido práctico de un hombre. Al fin encontró su bolsa y su blusa (pero faltaba lo demás ¡Pilla! XD). Al fin el celular.

BIP-BIP-BIP… "Contesta, Mako, contesta"…BIP-BIP-BB:

- ¿Hola? ¡Himeko! ¿cómo te fue? –

- No lo sé, apenas estoy despertando y no recuerdo nada, Mako-chan – T.T

- Pero HI-ME-KO eso debió estar LOCO –

- Ni me lo digas, no sé qué tanto hicimos –

Last Friday Night

Katy Perry

There's a stranger in my bed (Hay un extraño en mi cama,)

There's a pounding my head (Hay un bombardeo en mi cabeza)

Glitter all over the room (Brillo por toda mi habitación)

Pink flamingos in the pool (Flamencos rosados en la piscina)

I smell like a minibar (Huelo como un minibar)

DJ's passed out in the yard (El DJ se desmayó en el patio)

Barbie's on the barbeque (Barbie está en la barbacoa)

There's a hickie or a bruise (¿Esto es un chupón o un moretón?)

Pictures of last night (Fotografías de anoche)

Eended up online (Terminamos en línea)

I'm screwed (Estoy jodida)

Oh well (Oh, bueno)

It's a black top blur (Es un recuerdo a oscuras y borroso)

But I'm pretty sure it ruled (Pero estoy bastante segura de que fue lo máximo)

Damm (¡Maldición!)

Encontró su reflejo en un ventanal. El cuello lleno de círculos morados y no sólo eso, más abajo también (¡PILLA! XD) Y encontró una cámara, la encendió para mirar las fotografías. Lanzó un grito desesperanzado.

- ¡Himeko! ¿Qué paso? –

- Hay una camera llena de fotos de mí bailando –

- Eso no es malo – ella seguía pasando las fotos y su cara se ponía más roja, olvidándose del dolor de cabeza, pasando las fotos de cómo cambiaba de chico y como se estaba moviendo ella, era una buena cámara, pero no era tan buen fotógrafo, pero aún así consiguió algunas buenísimas tomas. "Al menos salgo bien" (la modesta, jajaja) pensó ya llena de pena y una extraña resignación.

- Pero tú no me viste bailar –

- Te dije que algún día esas clases de lambada valdrían la pena – le dijo en tono coqueto.

- Ay, no me las recuerdes ahora, Mako-chan – su amiga se rio, imaginando su cara de pena y roja. Seguía caminando y buscando el resto de la ropa, admirando sin querer el departamento. Llegó a otra sala más pequeña y de aspecto más hogareño. Ahí estaban las evidencias, su ropa y la del desconocido por todos lados, y más caos. Las fotos seguían pasando. "¿Cuántas son?" (Pues de todo lo que hiciste, jajaja, y apenas comienzan las mejores)

Last Friday night (Viernes por la noche)

Yeah we danced on tabletops (Si, bailamos en las mesas)

And we took too many shots (Y tomamos muchos tragos,)

Think we kissed but I forgot (Creo que nos besamos pero lo olvidé)

Last Friday night (Viernes por la noche)

Yeah we maxed our credit cards (Si, llegamos al máximo nuestras tarjetas de crédito)

And got kicked out of the bar (Y nos echaron del bar)

So we hit the boulevard (Así que llegamos a la calle)

Last Friday night (Viernes por la noche)

We went streaking in the park (Estuvimos corriendo desnudos en el parque)

Skinny dipping in the dark (Bañándonos en la oscuridad)

Then had a menage a trois (Después tuvimos un trío)

Last Friday night (Viernes por la noche)

Yeah I think we broke the law (Si, creo que quebramos la ley)

Always say we're gonna stop-op (Siempre digo que vamos a parar-ar)

Whoa-oh-oah (Whoa-oh-ah)

Antes de seguir indagando se detuvo a respirar, porque esas imágenes eran para perder el aliento. "¡Ni en la universidad hice todo esto! parece que lo hice todo en una noche". Exacto. Ahora salía con el Adonis bailando sobre las mesas con demás mujeres y hombres. Con la copa en la mano, riendo, y sí, borracha pero todavía bonita, todavía no perdida. "de esto aún recuerdo un poco… espera, no recuerdo ese beso -" la foto aparecía movida y borrosa, pero se le podía distinguir besando a alguien que no era el Adonis, otro de los chavos a su alrededor. Con sus 28, todavía aparentaba 22. Las siguientes fotos ya eran en la calle, todavía salía el Adonis, quizá algún amigo fue el que estuvo fotografiando. De pronto empezó a salir sólo ella en las fotos, y empezó a reconocer la habitación donde estaba en ese momento. Cada vez más atrevida y al descubierto. Aunque de pronto parecía que ya no quería seguir con el asunto.

This Friday night (Éste viernes por la noche)

Do it all again (Hagámoslo todo otra vez)

This Friday night (Éste viernes por la noche)

Do it all again (Hagámoslo todo otra vez)

Trying to connect the dots (Tratando de conectar los puntos)

Don't know what to tell my boss (No sé qué decirle a mi jefe)

Think the city towed my car (Creo que la ciudad remolcó mi carro)

Chandelier is on the floor (La lámpara araña está en el piso)

With my favorite party dress (Rasgó mi vestido de fiesta favorito)

Warrants out for my arrest (Los documentos listos para mi arresto)

Think I need a ginger ale (Creo que necesito una cerveza de jengibre)

That was such an epic fail (Porque fue una gran epopeya)

Pictures of last night (Fotografías de anoche)

Ended up online (Terminamos en línea)

I'm screwed (Estoy jodida)

Oh well (Oh, bueno)

It's a blacked out blur (Es un recuerdo a oscuras y borroso)

But I'm pretty sure it ruled (Pero estoy bastante segura de que fue lo máximo)

Damn (¡Maldición!)

Last Friday night (Viernes por la noche)

Yeah we danced on table tops (Si, bailamos en las mesas)

And we took too many shots (Y tomamos muchos tragos)

Think we kissed but I forgot (Creo que nos besamos pero lo olvide)

Last Friday night (Viernes por la noche)

Yeah we maxed our credits card (Si, llegamos al máximo nuestras tarjetas de crédito)

And got kicked out of the bars (Y nos echaron de los bares)

So we hit the boulevards (Así que llegamos a la calle)

Last Friday night (Viernes por la noche)

We went streaking in the park (Estuvimos corriendo desnudos en el parque)

Skinny dipping int he dark (Bañándonos en la oscuridad)

Then had a menage a trois (Después tuvimos un trío)

Yeah I think we broke the law (Si, creo que quebramos la ley)

Always say we're gonna stop-op (Siempre digo que vamos a parar-ar)

Oh whoa oh (Whoa-oh-ah)

Siguiendo las fotos fue encontrando su ropa. En el suelo una lámpara rota y un poco de sangre en la alfombra. "Pero yo no tengo ninguna herida… ¿o sí?". Empezó a buscar en su cuerpo, pero no, no tenía nada. Respiró aliviada. Su falda estaba rota (desgarrada XD) por la mitad. Y ahora salía casi desnuda en un jacuzzi, pero ya siempre sólo ella. Y seguía sin creérsela, al parecer después ya le estaba gustando el asunto.

- Pero ¡cuéntame, mujer! ¿qué más hay en la cámara? – Se le ocurrió una cosa - ¿Estás en tu departamento? –

- No. No sé dónde estoy. Parece un pent house, está muy arriba, desde aquí se ve la Torre de Tokio – le dijo automáticamente. Ahora miro las estanterías y paredes al lado de los ventanales. Había fotos, muchas fotos. El sonido de indignación y sorpresa fue tal, que parecía sonido grabado de película. – Hay fotos, Mako. Y está con su novia – al fin encontraba a su "alguien de cabello larguísimo". Las múltiples fotos eran de una hermosísima chica como de 30 años, al lado de un guapísimo tipo de espalda ancha, también con su cabello muy largo, con un cigarrillo casi siempre en la mano, aparecían por separado o juntos, riéndose y abrazándose, incluso había una donde ambos lucían anillos de boda. – ¡Y está casado! – "¿Qué he hecho?". Ella había salido a comerse al mundo, y sentía ahora que el mundo se la había comido a ella.

- HIMEKO – O.O -¡no te creía capaz de eso! – le dijo divertida y sorprendida.

- Pero yo no recuerdo nada, Mako-chan – T_T.

- Pues busca algo, mujer, su nombre, la dirección. ¿No está por ahí? –

- No, me desperté sola. Ni siquiera he visto la entrada –

Y aún con su sabana empezó a buscarla, se desplazó de nuevo hasta la habitación que parecía ser el recibidor. Pero sólo vio paneles… al fin una puerta. Entro pero se encontró con la cocina. Regreso a la sala principal. Y ¡oh! Ahora aparecía desnuda "al menos no estoy posando a.a" (Eso crees jajaja) pero al pasar a la siguiente, para su horrorosa sorpresa se encontró con esas poses que sólo hacía a solas con sus amigas (vestida) y peor, las que hacía ella sola frente al espejo (desnuda XD) (¡TOMA ESA! =P) "Ò/Ó" "XP" (Y no ha visto los videos, jojojo). Del estupor no podía hablar ni moverse. De pronto, comenzó a escucharse un sonido mecánico y una lucecita parpadeante se encendió en la pared de paneles. Seguía embobada con la cámara en la mano y la sabana ya a cuestas, sólo mirando cómo se abrían los paneles para dejar ver las elegantes puertas de un elevador abriéndose a su vez, sin pensar en nada.

- ¿Himeko, sigues ahí? – Pero la pobre Makoto se quedaría sin respuesta.

La hermosura de largo cabello azul venía vestida con un traje ejecutivo negro de falda, en un hombro cargaba el recatado bolso negro, lucía unas intelectuales gafas, en un brazo equilibraba su saco y un aparatito moderno en la mano, en la otra cargaba una cajita de unicel, con dos vasos de café encima. Por estar ocupada con el aparatito no había volteado a ver a su invitada, que sólo se quedo petrificada en su lugar. "Ya llegó ella, y ese idiota me dejo aquí T.T" era lo que pensaba la pobre en su petrificada mente. Al dar el primer paso hacia el interior, porque las puertas ya se estaban cerrando, levantó la mirada y le sonrió encantadoramente a la rubia, que sólo se confundió más.

- Siento llegar tan tarde, preciosa. Te dejé una nota, ¿la leíste? – se le acercó preguntándole con esa sonrisa. Y al escuchar la voz, algo en su revuelta y rubia cabeza hizo clic y todo encajó.

Dejó caer el celular, la sabana y la cámara, que al caer, rebotó oprimiendo el botón "siguiente", mostrando la última foto de la noche. Donde una belleza rubia y una peliazul, sonreían juntas a la cámara, mostrando sus desnudos hombros solamente. Gratamente sorprendida y divertida, la peliazul abrió los brazos porque Himeko se le echó encima besándola.

- ¿Y eso por qué fue, pequeña? – le preguntó riendo.

- Por algo extraordinario, Chikane-chan… - (Por supuesto, nadie le reclama que repita el nombre de Miya-sama, nee? XD)

¿FIN?

This Friday night (Éste viernes por la noche)

Do it all again (Hagámoslo todo otra vez)

Do it all again (Hagámoslo todo otra vez)

This Friday night (Éste viernes por la noche)

Do it all again (Hagámoslo todo otra vez)

Do it all again (Hagámoslo todo otra vez)

This Friday night (Éste viernes por la noche)

T.G.I.F. (Thanks God is Friday)(Gracias a Dios es Viernes)

T.G.I.F. (Gracias a Dios es Viernes)

T.G.I.F. (Gracias a Dios es Viernes)

T.G.I.F. (Gracias a Dios es Viernes)

T.G.I.F. (Gracias a Dios es Viernes)

T.G.I.F. (Gracias a Dios es Viernes)

Last Friday night (Viernes por la noche)

Yeah we danced on table tops (Si, bailamos en las mesas)

And we took too many shots (Y tomamos muchos tragos)

Think we kissed but I forgot (Creo que nos besamos pero lo olvide)

Last Friday night (Viernes por la noche)

Yeah we maxed our credits card (Si, llegamos al máximo nuestras tarjetas de crédito)

And got kicked out of the bars (Y nos echaron de los bares)

So we hit the boulevards (Así que llegamos a la calle)

Last Friday night (Viernes por la noche)

We went streaking in the park (Estuvimos corriendo desnudos en el parque)

Skinny dipping int he dark (Bañándonos en la oscuridad)

Then had a menage a trois (Después tuvimos un trío)

Last Friday night (Viernes por la noche)

Yeah I think we broke the law (Si, creo que quebramos la ley)

Always say we're gonna stop-op (Siempre digo que vamos a parar-ar)

Oh-whoa-oh (Whoa-oh-ah)

This Friday night (Éste viernes por la noche)

Do it all again (Hagámoslo todo otra vez)

Last Friday Night

Katy Perry

Notas Finales:

qué les parecio? se rieron? me retiro de la comedia? XD


End file.
